


Promise

by RoyalNoir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I changed so many things this was first an ugly af drabble, M/M, also the KoKoBop MV, i guess, in which Sehun and Xiumin go gay for each other, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalNoir/pseuds/RoyalNoir
Summary: “Sehun.”“Hm?”“We'll always be friends, right?”





	Promise

_“Sehun.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“We'll always be friends, right?”_

_That question made the youngest lift his head to see Minseok looking straight at him, a serious look plastered on his face._

_“Why?”_

_“I heard some of the bigger kids today… they were talking about some boy they were friends with who moved away. They said their friendship was now ruined because he's far. So, we will always be friends, right? Even if we're far away… we won't be like those kids.”_

_“Yes. Always. Even if we're far away.” He nodded, still a bit confused._

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

And now, over 10 years after that conversation, they both laid down in the same field they had discussed their friendship. A lot of things happen in over a decade, of course. They both had seen each other at their best and at their worst, had been separated over the course of time but always came back to each other, the way they had promised all those years ago.

While Minseok was still reflecting over everything and nothing looking out for the sunset, Sehun laid completely besides him, head tilted to the side and his eyes closed, not a single care in the world. But he was awake, and the oldest knew it. He could tell, he could always tell everything about him. He could tell he knew he was staring down at him, and he could tell he didn't care.

There was not a single thing missing on Sehun; his features looked so delicate and his calm expression made him look so tranquil even Minseok felt at peace while looking at his face, feeling like he could just stare for hours without getting tired or bored of it. His gaze ran over every part of the tall figure next to him: His shirt was vaguely open revealing his chest covered in tattoos, his messy orange hair was falling in every direction, and his lips were slightly parted; that being what caught most of his attention.

He knew what he wanted to do, he's known for such a long time now. But there was never a moment–  
_**No**_ , on the contrary. There were moments. Plenty of them, but he had always backed out because of fear. But now… It just felt like the right thing to do, what he's wanted for so long. What he's **needed** for so long.

Without further thought, he moved closer to Sehun's side. He noticed, but didn't put any attention to it and his eyes remained closed; it wasn't until Minseok bended over that he finally looked up at him.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, and although Sehun didn't return the gesture he didn't break the contact either. It lasted only a couple of seconds until Minseok lifted his head just enough to look at him directly, his hand resting on his face carefully caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“…Do you know how long I've waited to do that?”

Sehun just chuckled and shook his head.

“Do you know how long I've waited for you to do that?”

And so, the promise they had made when they were still children was kept. Although maybe not in the way they had first intended back then.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr and got inspired don't judge me https://7deer-ofthe-dawn7.tumblr.com/post/163154618364/xiuhun-looks-like-childhood-friends-that-went-gay
> 
> Also the Kokobop MV was pretty gay I had to write something sooner or later.


End file.
